Engine systems sometimes include variable valve lift (VVL) systems that include electronic or hydraulic actuation, or a combination of the same. For VVL systems that utilize hydraulic or electro-hydraulic actuation control, pressurized hydraulic fluid is typically required in the VVL system components responsible for actuating the associated engine valves. In certain circumstances, such as an extended period of vehicle or engine non-use, hydraulic fluid present in the VVL system during operation of the same may drain out of the VVL system. When this occurs, it may take an extended period of time to replenish the VVL system with hydraulic fluid during a subsequent engine restart event, which may be undesirable to vehicle drivers. Thus, while conventional hydraulically actuated VVL systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.